Free!
by Crimela
Summary: En búsqueda de una vista que nunca han visto, se embarcan en una aventura que surcará los cielos. "Siento que juntos podemos llegar hasta donde sea" Universo Alterno: Steampunk!AirshipPirate! MakoHaru.
1. Libre Capítulo I

Hola.

* * *

"Hold your head up! Keep your head up!

Hold your sword up! Fight! Fight! Fight!

When you sleep, keep one eye open

Know your friends but watch them tight!"

 _Scupper Shanty, Abney Park_

* * *

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer, High Speed: no me pertenecen.

Resumen: En búsqueda de una vista que nunca han visto, se embarcan en una aventura que surcará los cielos. "Siento que juntos podemos llegar hasta donde sea" Universo Alterno: Steampunk!AirshipPirate!

Rin, como cualquier niño soñador, desea compartir su sueño con sus amigos. Se esmera en buscar a sus compañeros para mostrarles una vista que nunca han visto. Con apenas doce años, Rin, Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa emprenden su primer viaje y sus sentimientos conectados viajan en la brisa marina.

Sin embargo, Rin pierde contacto con sus compañeros al marcharse a otro país y de un día para otro Haruka decide renunciar a la natación. Makoto no es capaz de comprender los motivos de tal decisión, pero decide no presionar por una respuesta.

El regreso de Rin renovará el deseo de Haru de volver a nadar. Y descubrirán si juntos pueden ver un nuevo escenario.

Consideraciones: *Universo Alterno, *Idea espontánea, *Imaginación requerida.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free!**

 **Capítulo Primero: ¡Libre!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Makoto…_

El agua está viva.

El agua está quieta, a la espera de su presa.

Cuando te sumerges en ella, de inmediato, te ataca mostrando sus colmillos.

Cuánto más luches, más fuerte y persistente será.

El agua te aprisiona.

.

 _Haruka…_

El agua tiene vida.

Pero no hay por qué temer.

No hay que resistirse al agua.

Si no luchas contra ella, el agua estará en calma.

No rechaces al agua. Acéptala.

.

 _Rin…_

Clavas las puntas de tus dedos en la superficie y abres una grieta. Entonces, deslizas tu cuerpo por ese espacio.

Lo importante es sentir el agua, con tu piel, tus ojos, tu alma.

Y no dudar de lo que sientes.

Cree en ti mismo.

.

.

.

 **FREE!**

 **Capítulo Primero: ¡Libre!**

 **.**

La oscuridad en el agua, cerca de los maderos del muelle, hizo que Haruka Nanase sacara la cabeza a la superficie. Su semblante era tan tranquilo, que se podría creer que no necesitaba de una bocanada de aire después de haber nadado mil metros.

En frente de él, lo esperaba una mano, que no tardó en sujetar. Makoto Tachibana le sonrió y tiró de él hacia el muelle.

—Sin duda, eres invencible dentro del agua, Haru-chan.

—Deja el chan, Makoto.

Caminaron por el muelle, mientras un viento fuerte del norte soplaba y les recordaba que el invierno se acercaba. Con rapidez, se iban los días en los que podrían trabajar en la costa y aprovechar las tardes para nadar en el mar.

Makoto le pidió a Haru que esperara al verano para volver al mar, ante la negativa de Haru, le hizo ver que tenía los labios morados. Haru tan solo volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado.

—Pescarás un resfriado…—insistió.

—Ya, déjalo, Makoto.

Haru saltó de los maderos del muelle hacia la arena grisácea y dirigió sus pasos al estrecho callejón que subía por la montaña y llegaba al santuario Misagozaki, sin importarle el grito de Makoto pidiéndole que lo esperara.

A mitad de los escalones de piedra que iban al templo, estaban las casas de Haruka y Makoto, y los muchachos estaban acostumbrados al estrecho y laberíntico recorrido que debían hacer cada día.

Iwatobi era un pueblo pesquero, cuya llanura no era suficiente para albergar a su población, por lo que se extendió por la montaña, hasta alcanzar los escalones al templo. Sin embargo, no debían caminar mucho para llegar a la zona pesquera y embarcadero, lugar donde Haru y Makoto pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

Con sus padres lejos, Haruka Nanase se hacía cargo de sí mismo. Desde niño, demostró una actitud independiente. Se ganó más pronto que otros el reconocimiento de ser tratado como un adulto, a pesar de que para quienes lo conocían bien, su comportamiento no era muy maduro.

La noción de responsabilidad en Haruka solo existía para lo relacionado con la cocina; faltaba a clases constantemente, se quedaba por horas en la bañera, se metía a cualquier estanque o tina con agua, bebía cualquier agua, solo preparaba la misma comida, irrumpía en propiedad privada sin pensarlo, era frecuente encontrarlo con poca ropa y odiaba que le preguntaran sobre sus planes a futuro.

Sin embargo, Haruka Nanase era talentoso y su talento hacía que olvidaran sus faltas. Ayudaba la constante presencia de Makoto que trataba de poner algunas reglas al despreocupado estilo de vida de Haru.

Makoto, por otro lado, destacaba por su físico. Con una pubertad temprana y un gusto por el ejercicio, Makoto en poco tiempo se convirtió en un muchacho fuerte que cualquiera querría en su tripulación… hasta que dejara olvidado el almuerzo o se asustara si alguien decía la palabra fantasma. Gracias a la constante presencia de Haruka que le apaciguaba los nervios y brindaba seguridad, Makoto hasta parecía un marinero funcional.

En todo caso, con el rostro impasible de Haruka y los músculos de Makoto se las ingeniaban para vagar libremente por su ciudad natal. Inclusive, nadie pondría muchas quejas si conseguían su propia nave, a pesar de que los dos hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado la natación, el buceo, la pesca y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el mar.

Desde la repentina aparición de Rin Matsouka, unos días atrás, el viento parecía llamarlos. En Haru, aumentaba el deseo de volver a experimentar aquella vista; mientras que Makoto sentía que juntos podrían llegar hasta donde quisieran. Porque el entusiasmo y el trabajo duro de Nagisa Hazuki y Rin Matsuoka, que hacía años, los impulsó a surcar los cielos en su primer viaje juntos, volvía a resurgir en sus vidas.

Makoto se despidió en el lugar usual y vio a Haru subir los escalones hacia su casa. Sus hermanos menores lo recibieron y mientras los dejaba guindarse en sus brazos para jugar a balancearse, pensó en lo que dijo Nagisa después de enterarse de que Rin asistía a una academia de marineros profesionales.

—Tengo una idea. Vamos a formar una tripulación. Así podremos ver a Rin-chan.

La idea de volver a ser parte de una tripulación no creó una sonrisa muy duradera en Makoto Tachibana. La florecilla morada en su jardín, tributo a sus peces muertes, le recordó que el mar era peligroso. Sin embargo, Makoto aceptaría el trajín de una embarcación si podía volver a nadar con Haru.

...

See you next _water_ time!

* * *

Hola.

Este es mi proyecto más ambicioso (cada cierto tiempo, me pasa esto: soy muy ambiciosa D: -y repetitiva-). El movimiento Steampunk me atrae, y mientras escuchaba canciones de Abney Park decidí que era hora de montar a los chicos de Free! en un dirigible pirata de una sociedad alterna en la que el vapor es la principal fuente de energía.

¿Cómo funciona esto? Probablemente, no funcione. Pero heme aquí, desatando la imaginación. Pienso que Makoto tiene mucho qué ofrecer como personaje principal: le teme al agua, pero –¡carajo!- la enfrenta. En el anime, vimos la oscuridad de Rin y después la oscuridad de Haru, pero la oscuridad de Makoto, a penas es una pincelada. Quiero una historia de los miedos de Makoto; y quiero alejarme de nuestro mundo cotidiano y construir una sociedad futurista, paralela, alterna, steampunk. Básicamente, cuando decían relevo, aquí diremos tripulación.

Espero haber capturado su interés. Cuéntenme qué les pareció.

(з˘⌣˘ε)


	2. Libre Capítulo II

Hola.

* * *

"A skeleton crew is what came back  
Who'd lived through mutiny, plague and flak  
Strong and calloused, brave and tired  
All those who could stay inspired"

 _The Ballad of Captain Robert, Abney Park_

* * *

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer, High Speed: no me pertenecen.

Consideraciones: Uso aleatorio de palabras que parecen estar relacionados con la navegación.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free!**

 **Capítulo Segundo: ¡Libre!**

 **.**

Era usual que se reunieran en su tiempo libre en una poco frecuentada plataforma aérea de la casa de enseñanza de Iwatobi. Los días con pocas nubes ofrecía una vista agradable de la ciudad, pero lo que –secretamente- más les agradaba del lugar era el vuelo frecuente de distintas aves que pasaban por ahí, pues hacía tiempo en la zona de la escuela se había prohibido el tránsito aéreo de los dirigibles, lo que le permitió a los pájaros volar libremente.

Esa mañana, Gou Matsouka se unió al trío que conformaban Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa. La muchacha estaba emocionada de saber que, por fin, su hermano Rin había tenido algún contacto con sus viejos amigos.

—Nos encontramos con él en las viejas instalaciones de la Capitanía Marina de Iwatobi—le explicó Makoto, con las cejas levemente dobladas, sin atreverse a mencionar que Rin, prácticamente, los ignoró: a él y a Nagisa.

La sonrisa de la joven disminuyó un poco, hasta convertirse en un gesto melancólico. La Capitanía Marina de Iwatobi estaba a punto de ser destruida, pues muchos de sus socios habían fallecido en el mar. El padre de los hermanos Matsouka era uno de los tantos que pereció.

Nagisa, disconforme con la atmósfera triste, mencionó su plan de formar una tripulación para tener la oportunidad de volver a navegar con Rin.

—¿Es cierto?—preguntó Gou, cautelosa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Haruka, quien observaba el cielo sin prestar atención. Makoto asintió. La sonrisa de Gou fue inmensa—. ¡Necesitarán una Oficial! Yo puedo serlo.

Makoto sonrió. Cierto que para formar una tripulación necesitarían una Oficial, cuya principal función era ser el contacto entre las unidades administrativas de tierra o de otras embarcaciones, y el capitán del barco. La animosidad de Gou era una cualidad que facilitaría ese trabajo. Sin embargo, para lograr una tripulación necesitarían mucho más que una buena oficial.

—Necesitaremos un lugar donde practicar y aprender a navegar—apuntó Makoto.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Mako-chan. Ya hemos navegado. Y lo hicimos tan bien que ganamos el Campeonato de Navegación.

—¡Nunca se termina de aprender!—exclamó Gou, con los puños cerrados y la mirada ardiente—. Me aseguraré de que podamos aprender lo máximo posible en el menor tiempo posible. Ya verán. Los convertiré en los mejores.

—Eh… Gou-chan, eso no es muy esperanzador—susurró Nagisa—. ¿Qué más necesitamos para nuestra tripulación?—se dirigió a Makoto.

—Yo puedo encargarme de la sala de máquinas—murmuró Makoto, pensativo. Haru despegó los ojos del cielo y lo miró, reprochándole esa idea. Makoto se removió incómodo, pero lo ignoró—, Nagisa puede ser…

—¡El Cabo de cañón!

—No necesitamos un cabo de cañón—gimió Makoto, asustado de pronto—. No iremos en una bombarda, Nagisa.

—¡La nave!—exclamó Gou, de pronto—. Es lo más importante. Tenemos que tener nuestra propia nave. Tal vez en el astillero podamos conseguir una.

Makoto se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—No tenemos dinero para una nave. Ni siquiera para alquilarla.

—Mako-chan—gimió Nagisa, sus grandes ojos brillando—. Dijiste que podíamos formar una tripulación.

—Oh, sí. Sí, claro—Makoto suspiró—. Lo resolveré. No creo que sea difícil, después de todo: no saldremos a cazar ballenas.

—¡Saldremos en busca de tesoros perdidos y barcos fantasmas! —exclamó Nagisa, con las manos arriba. Al ver la reacción que causó en Makoto, debió retirar sus palabras—. Es mentira. Mako-chan, tranquilo. ¡Haru-chan, Makoto está asustado! Tienes que hacer algo.

—No iremos a cazar ballenas, Makoto.

Makoto negó con la cabeza, y esforzándose por evitar la mirada preocupada de Gou, volvió al tema principal.

—Hará falta un capitán. Tal vez algún profesor pueda ser nuestro capitán. ¿Qué opinas, Haru?

—Me da igual.

Y tal como nació, el tema murió. Pronto pasaron a hablar de otras trivialidades de sus vidas; sin embargo, Makoto tenía la importante misión –según Nagisa- de resolver el problema de la nave.

Observó a la _tripulación_.

Nagisa saltaba sobre sus talones, mientras enumeraba los tipos de pan de Iwatobi que llevaría al primer viaje. Gou se regocijaba por la oportunidad de compartir con su hermano y ver cuerpos musculosos, al tiempo que regañaba a Nagisa por no decir bien su nombre. Haru tenía la mirada fija en las nubes.

Cuando estaban más jóvenes, junto con Rin, hicieron su primer viaje en una embarcación. Al principio, no estaban muy interesados. Haru se había negado, pero Rin insistió. Así que antes de que terminara el verano, se embarcaron en la ilustre nave Iwatobi para ver una vista que nunca habían visto.

Reconocía que Haru tenía un talento innato para navegar: simplemente, sabía dónde estaba y a dónde ir, y Nagisa era hábil e incansable. Además, a su equipo se unía el conocimiento de Gou, hija de un marinero profesional. Pero no sabían nada. No tenían idea de nada. Apenas habían probado los mares y el cielo; apenas habían rozado con la mirada la línea del límite…

Pero el entusiasmo y la esperanza fluían.

.O.o.O.

Resolver el tema de la nave era fundamental si querían inscribir su proyecto de navegación como actividad extra curricular. Gou había memorizado todos los requisitos, mientras que Makoto esperaba que cayera en él un golpe de inspiración para conseguir una embarcación (aunque sea un bote de remos).

—¡La escuela tiene una embarcación!—chilló Nagisa apenas los encontró al terminar las clases. Algunos estudiantes giraron la cabeza, pero no le prestaron atención—. ¡Vamos! Les mostraré.

Haru fue el primero en olvidarse de la tarea que debían hacer para seguir a Nagisa hasta una zona aledaña a la escuela que Makoto juraba era un cementerio abandonado.

Entre la maleza, la chatarra, una bodega abandonada y si se usaba la imaginación se podía ver que en el centro del lote baldío había una estructura: el casco de un barco abandonado. La madera estaba lastimada, algunas cuadernas totalmente inservibles y sin su capacidad de impermeabilidad. Sin embargo, el mástil estaba intacto, aunque hundido.

Simplemente, era una carcasa, el recuerdo de un barco, la viva ejemplificación de una sociedad pesquera en declive, el abandono de la vida del pescador.

—Nagisa, esto no es un barco—murmuró Makoto, sin que la expresión de horror ante la lamentable embarcación desapareciera.

—¡Es una nave!—chilló Gou. Achicó un poco los ojos, reconociendo y admirando—. Una verdadera aeronave… destruida y totalmente inservible.

Makoto prestó más atención. Al costado había algunos maderos sueltos, largos y flexibles, útiles para permitir que la nave planeé, además había agujeros en la parte superior para colocar las cadenas que sostenían el velamen y tanto en babor como en estribor se podía observar la estructura de viejas máquinas de vapor. Era una nave antigua, capaz de volar gracias a globos aerostáticos.

Gou tenía razón. No era el caparazón de un simple barco. Era una vieja aeronave. Formar una tripulación para un barco no era lo mismo que formar una para una aeronave. Makoto temió, pero no había tiempo.

—¡Haru!—chilló Makoto, cuando el muchacho se encaminó hacia la nave—. ¡Regresa!—exclamó con voz aguda.

Haru, indiferente a los llamados, se adentró en el primer oscuro agujero que encontró. Nagisa corrió hasta alcanzarlo y juntos desaparecieron en el corazón del barco.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo no ver…—susurró Gou, al quedarse solos. Makoto sonrió levemente, a pesar de que ella no terminó la frase. Las aeronaves no eran tan frecuentes en Iwatobi, pueblo que prefería la pesca antes que los misterios de los cielos y otras tierras. Ante la expresión comprensiva del hombre, ella continuó—. Desde que Rin fue a Australia no he vuelto a ver…—la fragilidad y madera roída se convirtió, en la mente de ambos, en una resplandeciente nave capaz de surcar los mares y los cielos—. Es hermosa—dijo finalmente Gou.

—¡Mako-chan!—escucharon la voz de Nagisa, que los saludaba desde la cubierta—. Estamos aquí arriba.

Makoto alzó los brazos, asustado, pero detuvo su quejido cuando vio a Haru. El muchacho, de pie en la proa, observaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el horizonte.

—Haruka-sempai—susurró Gou, su voz cargada de admiración. Ese era el recuerdo que guardaba de Haru y su hermano: aquella seguridad al navegar, sus ojos siempre en el horizonte y el viento ondeando sus ropas y cabellos.

Nagisa volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, en busca de su compañero. Al verlo supo inmediatamente que Haru recordaba el primer viaje que hicieron los cuatro juntos. No pudo evitarlo, saltó algunos tablones sueltos y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Haru, quien no se resistió.

—Iré a hablar con el director—decidió Makoto.

Hacía cuatro años que Haru no sonreía de esa forma. Si el caparazón de una aeronave provocaba esa esperanza en Haru, Makoto no podía esperar a verlo otra vez como un navegante. Haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que Haru volviera a sentirse a gusto en una nave.

Así que con una sonrisa y totalmente decidido a formar una tripulación emprendió el regreso a las oficinas de la escuela, donde lo esperaba una ardua negociación.

Hora y media después, Makoto regresó con una sonrisa tímida y con la profesora Miho Amakata.

—Dice que podemos empezar por hacer que _esto_ funcione…—comunicó las buenas noticias.

—¡Eh! ¿Nosotros tenemos que repararlo?—chilló Nagisa.

—El sabio escritor de literatura épica, Horacio, una vez dijo: "El placer que acompaña al trabajo pone en olvido la fatiga"—comentó la profesora, con una sonrisilla plácida y el dedo índice levantado.

—¡Es gigante! ¡Nunca podremos terminar de repararla! Además… no tiene velas. Buscamos por todas partes…—Nagisa enumeró las dificultades.

Las quejas de Nagisa, la profesora las resolvió con otra frase.

—La biblia dice "Aquel que no trabaje no podrá comer".

Nagisa se dio por vencido, pero no importaba. Siempre era bueno tener una mano amiga.

—¿Profesora, de cuáles reparaciones se encargará usted?

La profesora abrió mucho sus ojos y exclamó enérgica que el sol afectaba su piel por lo cual ella no trabajaría.

—Hay mucho qué hacer bajo cubierta—apuntó Nagisa.

—Yo me encargaré de eso—exclamó apresurado Makoto al notar como un aura oscura salía de la profesora. Fue tan difícil convencerla de autorizarles el proyecto de navegación, que haría lo que fuera: hasta entrar en la sala de carbón de un barco, otra vez, para evitar que ella los abandonara.

—Yo lo haré—dijo Haru, mirando fijamente a Makoto, que se removió levemente incómodo. La seguridad de Makoto apenas le había durado para salir de ese lugar sin lloriquear, y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que entrar a las cámaras internas de una embarcación, pero no quería que Haru lo notara.

.O.o.O.

—¡Soy el tesorero!—dijo Nagisa, después de quitarle la bolsa con el dinero a Makoto cuando entraron a la tienda de herramientas—. Compraré todo lo que necesitamos.

—Está bien, Nagisa. Me anima mucho tu entusiasmo. Pero no es necesario comprar velamen para globos, poleas, ni chimeneas. Tampoco tanto cable de amarre—murmuró Makoto. Nagisa escondió la lista de compras para que no pudiera seguir leyendo—. Déjame ver. No podemos desperdiciar el dinero en materiales que no necesitamos. Vinimos por barniz y resina.

—Claro, Mako-chan—sonrió Nagisa—. Mira, Haru-chan se está acercando mucho al agua.

—¡Haru!—Makoto gimió al ver a su amigo ya sin camisa a punto de meterse en una pecera. Media hora después, los dos compañeros estaban sentados en el suelo de adoquines afuera del mercado, después de una leve pelea con el dueño—. No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar que Nagisa se encargara de las compras—murmuró Makoto distraído, mirando hacia la tienda.

—Pudiste haberte quedado en la tienda. No tenías que disculparte ante el encargado por mí.

—Haru…—murmuró Makoto, pero su preocupación se disipó cuando Nagisa apareció con un par de bolsas con materiales para pulir y calafatear la madera.

.O.o.O.

Propiamente, ninguno tenía idea de cómo reparar un barco, menos uno que estaba tan deteriorado. Sin embargo, Haruka Nanase tomó la iniciativa. Se dirigió a la sala de máquinas, decidido a averiguar qué estaba mal y qué era útil. Nagisa lo acompañó y, a regañadientes, Makoto aceptó encargarse de los maderos externos, con la tranquilidad de que alguien –Haru- se había tomado la molestia de limpiar el parquecillo, por lo que ya no tenía la apariencia de un cementerio abandonado, así que Makoto se sentía –un poco- más a gusto.

Makoto suspiró. Era obvio que Haru notaría que él no quería entrar al barco, lo cual sinceramente agradecía. Gracias a Haru, tenía la oportunidad de familiarizarse con la idea antes de que fuera completamente obligatorio estar en las claustrofóbicas cámaras internas del barco.

Dado que Haru y Nagisa se encargaban de las reparaciones internas, y Makoto decidió barrer un poco (sin alejarse mucho) y remover los tablones que estaban totalmente inservibles.

Al atardecer, Gou les explicó las averiguaciones que había hecho.

—El barco tiene la longitud suficiente para navegar. Solo debemos declararlo habilitado, porque ya está inscrito—les mostró un pergamino amarillento, emitida por el Registro Naviero, donde se leía el nombre del barco: _Eternal Summer_ —. Sin embargo, para poder navegar e inscribirnos como una tripulación, necesitamos un miembro más. La profesora Amakata fue muy amable al firmar como responsable, pero ella no puede ser considerada parte de la tripulación. Así que…

—Mako-chan—lloriqueó Nagisa—. Tenemos que conseguir a otra persona. ¡Tenemos que formar una tripulación!

Makoto destensó sus hombros y bajando las cejas, aseguró que lo lograrían.

.O.o.O.

 _—¿En ese pedazo de chatarra? Tienen que estar locos._

 _—¿Quién querría navegar en eso cuando existen yates?_

 _—No._

 _—Aléjense._

 _—No._

 _—No quiero ese… llavero._

Las respuestas negativas que recibían no minaron la voluntad de la recién estrenada tripulación de Iwatobi. Nagisa no se rendiría ante unos simples no.

—¡Conseguiré a nuestro quinto miembro! ¡Dibuja más, Haru-chan! Enséñales las aventuras que tendremos.

—¿Por qué estás dibujando tiburones?—preguntó Makoto, en voz baja y casi temblorosa, su dedo señalando el escritorio de Haru.

—Podemos decir que la profesora Amakata usara bikini cuando esté en cubierta…

—No creo que sea buena idea… ¡Haru! No te atrevas a escribir las ideas de Nagisa—Makoto observó callos en las manos de Haru y una quemadura en el brazo de Nagisa—. Quizá si logramos darle una apariencia más agradable a la embarcación…

Makoto había logrado colocar las cuadernas y pulir la madera; sin embargo, su trabajo era tosco. Asomado por las escalerillas, había visto los frutos del trabajo de Haru y Nagisa quienes habían redecorado el interior, dándole el verdadero toque de una nave construida de forma profesional.

—Haru-chan, deja de tallar a Iwatobi-chan y haz una sirena para colocar en la proa—sugirió Nagisa, sonriente. No había terminado de decirlo, cuando el artista ya tenía un bosquejo—. Eso… parece un tritón.

.O.o.O.

Los obstáculos se hicieron más grandes conforme pasaban los días. Después de unas conversaciones de Gou con el Capitán de la escuela de navegación a la que asistía Rin, se dieron cuenta de que existía un plazo para inscribirse como tripulación. Además, el dinero se agotó tan pronto que Makoto regañó a Nagisa, pues parecía que lo gastó todo en pan de Iwatobi, dado que las cuentas no calzaban.

Psicológicamente, también se sentían afectados. Tuvieron un encuentro con Rin, –catalogado como "Rin-chan fue cruel con nosotros" por Nagisa–, en el que se burló de sus insípidos intentos por formar una tripulación. Y cada día recibían tantas negativas que empezaban a creer que lo único que lograrían sería emborracharse de sol en la cubierta del, quieto y terrestre, _Eternal Summer_.

Hasta que Nagisa dijo que había encontrado lo que necesitaban, y por eso fueron al campo de prácticas del club de atletismo de la escuela al finalizar las clases.

—Ryugazaki-san—murmuró Gou, al reconocer al muchacho, que se preparaba para saltar la pértiga, que Nagisa señalaba—. Sus deltoides son perfectos.

Makoto frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué él?—ya el muchacho se había negado.

—No utiliza el monorriel para venir a la escuela, sino que corre todas las mañanas por las tuberías de vapor.

—Eso es peligroso—murmuró Makoto.

—No lo es tanto si sabes calcular el diámetro externo y el espesor de la pared de las tuberías, y la velocidad de las pisadas—aclaró Nagisa—. O si haces los mismos movimientos que él.

—¿Has estado siguiéndolo?—preguntó Haru.

Nagisa asintió, con seriedad.

—Lo descubrí hace poco—guardó silencio, pues Ryugazaki se preparaba para saltar—. Es perfecto—susurró.

—¡Sus bíceps!—apuntó emocionada Gou—. Sería genial tener esos bíceps y esos deltoides en el barco.

—¿¡Gou!? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ryugazaki saltó. Para ellos, fue un salto perfecto. Sin embargo, por su semblante disgustado y las palabras de su entrenador, no lo fue tanto. Falló en alguno de sus cálculos. Al notar que los cuatro estudiantes le prestaban atención, Ryugazaki tomó una toalla para secar el sudor y se acercó a ellos.

—Ustedes ni siquiera son un club—les dijo, de forma directa, antes de que Nagisa abriera la boca y pudiera enrollarlo en sus locas ideas.

—Somos una actividad extra curricular—trató de compensar Makoto con una sonrisa tímida.

—Estoy interesado en practicar deporte.

—¡Hacemos ejercicio!—prometió Nagisa—. Cuando llevemos el barco al mar, haremos mucha natación.

— _Trabajar_ en ebanistería y zurciendo velas no es lo que espero hacer en mis días en esta institución. Además, los seres humanos evolucionamos para estar en la tierra. ¿Por qué degenerar esa evolución para corromper con nuestra presencia y con la suciedad de un velero la belleza de un mar impasible?

—Nos divertimos mucho, Rei-chan.

—¿Rei-chan?—dijo, medio ofendido, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Rei?—repitió Makoto, quien comprendió a lo que Nagisa se refería al decir que era perfecto. Su nombre… también parecía de chica.

Nagisa le sonrió a Makoto y volvió a la carga contra Rei.

—Rei-chan, te necesitamos.

—No queremos presionarte—agregó Makoto—. Pero es cierto, necesitamos un quinto miembro y Nagisa dijo que…

—¡Ni siquiera me gusta el agua!

—Vámonos—habló por fin Haru—. No necesitamos a alguien así. No podemos permitir que suba al barco.

—¡Pero… Haru-chan!

—¿Haru-chan-san?—inquirió Rei, pero ya Haru había emprendido la marcha y los demás lo seguían cabizbajos—. ¿Él es de quien tanto habla Nagisa?

.O.O.O.

—¡Haru-chan! Por favor—lloriqueó Nagisa, jalando de la camisa a Haru—. Tiene un nombre que parece de chica. ¡Es como nosotros!

—Además sus deltoides…

—No son razones suficientes para que sea miembro de la tripulación—murmuró Makoto, al cual le impresionaba más la seguridad de Rei al decirles que no.

—¡Es más que suficiente!—dijeron agitados y determinados los dos más jóvenes.

—Odia el agua—replicó Haru—. No necesitamos a alguien así—repitió.

Makoto cerró la boca e ignoró la mirada de reojo que Haru le dirigió. Obviamente, alguien que odia o que le teme al agua, no debía ser parte de una tripulación. Pero ellos ignoraban, lo pasaban por alto, en el caso de Makoto. Nagisa y Gou suspiraron entristecidos. Habían trabajado mucho y era una pena que no pudieran formar una tripulación.

—Lo resolveremos—susurró Makoto, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

Haru, asintió, tomó una caja con cinceles y se adentró a la sala de máquinas de la embarcación. Nagisa y Gou murmuraron que seguirían puliendo la madera de las habitaciones internas.

Makoto decidió que resolvería la situación. Aunque no entendiera las razones que motivaron a Haru a abandonar la natación y la navegación hacía unos años, haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que ahora que Haru quería volver a nadar y a navegar, lo hiciera.

Esos pensamientos acompañaron a Makoto hasta la antigua marina donde el padre de Rin, alguna vez, fue dueño de un espacio para su barco. El espacio destinado para la familia Matsouka estaba vacío.

—Muchacho, ¿estás buscando a alguien?

Makoto giró la cabeza hacia un hombre de cabello rubio, que se asomaba de una embarcación vecina.

—Yo…—tartamudeó Makoto sin saber muy bien qué decir. No era como si fuera a contarle a un extraño que el recuerdo de hacía unos años, cuando caminó al lado de Rin, Haru y Nagisa para subir como verdaderos tripulantes a la embarcación del padre de Rin, lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

—Los Matsouka hace mucho no vienen por aquí. La muchacha limpia el lugar, aun así. Eran buenos navegantes. Buena madera para el mar. Pero…—hubo un destello de tristeza. Suspiró—. En fin… estoy vendiendo la nave de mi abuelo. Por si estás interesado—señaló un barco, pesquero.

Makoto dirigió los ojos hacia la embarcación, recordando que al lado de la familia de Rin estaba la familia de Sasabe, y Goro Sasabe era el hombre que tenía al frente y el Capitán de la primera vez que navegó con Haru, Rin y Nagisa.

—¡Goro Sasabe!—lo reconoció Makoto, con una sonrisa enorme—. Es usted. ¡Yo navegué con usted hace años!

—Eh. Déjame ver. Por tu edad… por tu cuerpo… ¡Eres Makoto Tachibana! ¿Todavía estás con Haruka Nanase?

—Sí, sí.

—Recuerdo ese viaje. Uno de los mejores. Ustedes hicieron un excelente equipo. Gratos recuerdos. Además, el primer lugar en el Campeonato de Navegación con la nave Matsouka—Makoto sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha estado Rin? ¿Ya se siente mejor? ¿Ya hizo las paces con Haruka?

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, la última vez que los vi, Rin salió corriendo: huyendo, más bien. Haruka no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo.

—¿La última vez?

—Sí. Hace… cuatro años—Makoto abrió un poco más los ojos, pero no dijo nada—. Los encontré a los dos aquí. Pensaban tener una carrera aquí mismo. Así que por los viejos tiempos, me ofrecí a llevarlos en el barco de mi abuelo a un lugar en mar abierto, para que compitieran a sus anchas. Una excelente carrera. Haruka ganó… y Rin no lo soportó.

—¿Compitieron?

—Sí. Rin dijo que dejaría la natación… que si no podía ganarle a Haruka, entonces dejaría la natación. Oh—el hombre se rascó la cabeza—. Haruka también estaba muy afectado, y después de eso, no volví a ver a Haruka cerca del agua.

—No sabía—murmuró Makoto.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Haruka no te contó? Creí que eran mejores amigos.

—Ah sí—Makoto pasó su peso de un pie a otro. Cambió de tema—. Eh… Rin estudia en Samezuka.

—Oh. Será un excelente marinero.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Y Haru ha vuelto a nadar, también. De hecho, restauramos el barco del colegio para formar una tripulación.

—Ya veo—murmuró el hombre pensativo.

Makoto procedió a contarle algunas de las dificultades. La falta de un quinto miembro, la dificultad de movilizar la embarcación a un dique seco para terminar la reparación y después al mar, así como el despilfarro de dinero que había hecho Nagisa, o más bien la desaparición del dinero.

Al final, Makoto se despidió porque recibió un mensaje de Gou en el que le comunicaba que había conseguido una invitación a las instalaciones de Samezuka, la academia para marineros profesionales.

.O.o.O.

—No iré.

—Haru/Haruka-sempai/Haru-chan.

—Mucho esfuerzo.

—Mi hermano estará ahí/Nos dejaran conocer las salas de máquinas de sus dirigibles/Tienen una piscina interior enorme.

Justo como Makoto intuyó, la mención a un cuerpo de agua, venció la cabezonería de Haruka. Así que todo estaba listo para cumplir con el plan de Gou, quien había logrado una invitación formal a la Academia Samezuka para conocer más sobre la ciencia náutica. Sin embargo, Gou no les había dicho todo.

—Le dije al Capitán de Samezuka que llevaría cinco miembros.

—¡Yo me encargo! Te llevaremos a esa enorme piscina interior, Haru-chan.

.O.O.O.

Makoto agradeció a Ryugazaki por acompañarlos. El muchacho respondió, de mal modo, que Nagisa le había prometido que si aceptaba, no volvería a molestarlo con unirse al "proyecto extracurricular de navegación". Además, recalcó que había aceptado con la condición de que no subiría a ninguna nave.

La Academia de Samezuka era una escuela privada en la que se formaban marineros profesionales. Muchos de sus estudiantes escogían la carrera militar o se entrenaban para ser parte de tripulaciones para los mares internacionales.

Contaban con piscinas interiores, un dique seco, un canal con conexión al mar, un embarcadero, un rompeolas, una zona de cultivo de perlas y una novedosa área industrial, con fumarolas y máquinas de vapor, donde reposaban sus aeronaves. Construían sus propias telas, sus propios zepelines y sus propios globos. Eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Y los modestos estudiantes de Iwatobi estaban impresionados.

—¡Rin-chan, sin duda, será el mejor!—susurró Nagisa, ilusionado.

—¿Quién es ese tal Rin-chan-san?—preguntó Rei, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisita orgullosa por parte de Gou.

—¡Gou!—la saludó un hombre, fornido. Se acercó al grupo de Iwatobi, y a Rei le impresionó que fuera más alto que Makoto; en su escuela, no había muchos que pudieran competir con Makoto en altura—. ¡Bienvenidos! Podemos empezar cuando gusten. Oye… ¡Tú eres Haruka Nanase!—señaló a Haru—. Recuerdo que competimos en natación. Quedaste de primer lugar. Yo en segundo. Mi nombre es Seijuro Mikoshiba, Capitán de Samezuka.

Haruka hizo el intento de alzarse de hombros, pero Makoto intervino.

—Te recuerdo. Estabas en el carril al lado de Haru en la competencia de los cien metros. Después, ganaste los doscientos metros, en esa ocasión. Y eras el favorito, desde el año anterior.

—Eh, ¿tú eres el nadador de espalda? Tienes un excelente equipo, Gou—le sonrió a la muchacha—. Será un honor que nos acompañen en este viaje. Suban. Suban.

—¿Disculpen?—intervino Rei—. Tengo entendido que solo veníamos a ver sus equipos.

—¿Y dónde crees que está el equipo? Sube, muchacho.

Rei nada pudo hacer contra el enorme brazo de Seiujuro Mikoshiba que lo arrastró hasta un muelle. En el embarcadero, solo estaban dos navíos de línea, más pequeños que los usuales, abarloados. A lo lejos, se observaba parte del convoy de naves del que tanto se enorgullecía Samezuka. Había un largo rompeolas, que se alzaba peligroso en medio de un canal que llevaba hacia el mar abierto. La posición de los navíos indicaba que se esperaba que siguieran la línea paralela del rompeolas hacia el mar abierto.

—¡Yo… dije que no subiría!—chilló Rei, al ver que en uno de los navíos había cuatro personas con el uniforme de Samezuka y que el otro estaba vacío, a la espera de que ellos lo embarcaran.

—¡Bienvenidos a bordo!—los saludó un muchacho cuando se acercaron lo suficiente—. Mi nombre es Aiichiro Nitori, estoy para servirles.

—¡Gracias, Ai-chan!—exclamó Nagisa, quien pronto ya tenía ambos pies bien plantados a bordo del navío destinada para Iwatobi.

—¿Mikoshiba-san, disculpa, mi hermano… él…?—inquirió Gou, antes de aceptar la mano del Capitán para subir.

—Rin… se fue hace un momento—murmuró el hombre.

—Ya veo—susurró, cabizbaja.

Mikoshiba sonrió, levemente, y se encargó de que Rei embarcara la nave. Frunció el ceño cuando el muchacho de gafas dijo que había memorizado la teoría de la navegación y que, por lo tanto, no era necesario estar en una; sin embargo, no le dijo nada, sino que compartió algunas palabras con Makoto y Gou.

Samezuka había preparado una carrera de una milla náutica en navíos de línea, los cuales eran ligeros y fácilmente tripulados por pocas personas. Gou aseguró que se las arreglarían solos, por lo que no necesitaban la asistencia de algún estudiante de Samezuka. Makoto quiso alegar lo contrario, pero la muchacha resumió su negativa con un: "Si no es mi hermano quien nos acompaña, entonces: nadie".

Además, ella se encargó de dar las indicaciones a los otros. Una competencia sin desviar el rumbo, pues el espacio era estrecho para dos embarcaciones, hasta llegar a la entrada del mar.

—Como esta será nuestra primera práctica—miró a Makoto para tener la confianza de que volverían a estar en un barco—, debemos adoptar roles claros. Aunque la nave sea pequeña, nos encargaremos de varias tareas al mismo tiempo.

—Yo solo uso el timón.

—Lo sabemos, Haru-chan.

—Haruka-sempai se encargará del timón—afirmó Gou, que confiaba plenamente en la habilidad de Haru—. Nagisa—lo miró fijamente—,te encargarás de las velas y los cabos. Rei—le sonrió—, esta es tu primera vez, así que solo debes enganchar y desenganchar los cabos, según Nagisa indique… y Makoto… ¿Capitán?—dijo, dudosa.

—¿Capitán?—repitió Makoto, igual de dudoso.

—Como eres el encargado del proyecto… pensé que en este caso, podrías ser el capitán.

—Quien usa el timón debe ser el Capitán—puntualizó Rei, acomodándose las gafas—. Es lo más básico en la teoría de navegación.

—Solo uso el timón—recalcó con seriedad Haru, aunque nadie era capaz de comprender exactamente qué quería decir.

—Los Capitanes dan órdenes—murmuró Makoto, tratando de explicar—. Haru-chan, no.

—Pero no tiene sentido que un Capitán no marque el rumbo. Debe ser quien lleve el timón, en especial en un barco pequeño.

—Suenas como Rin-chan, Rei-chan.

—¿Quién es ese Rin-chan-san del que tanto hablas? —gruñó—. En fin, nada de esto tiene sentido. Me bajaré.

—Lo siento—murmuró Gou con un asta larga, usada para desatracarse y conocida como bichero, en las manos para desanudar los cabos del embarcadero y liberar el navío. A su derecha, ya la tripulación de Samezuka se mecía, suelta, a la espera del balazo de salida—. Ya estamos listos.

.O.o.O.

La derrota era segura. Empezaron mal, por supuesto. Makoto y Gou demasiado ocupados lidiando con las quejas de Rei, como para prestar suficiente atención a Nagisa y a Haru, quienes, literalmente, estaban haciendo con la embarcación lo que les viniera en gana.

Nagisa, al menos tenía alguna noción sobre la necesidad de competir con el navío de Samezuka que les llevaba una buena distancia; sin embargo, había izado una vela que no era necesaria, pero que satisfacía lo que sea que Haru quería lograr: Haru, por cierto, estaba totalmente inmerso en lo que él llamaba "sentir la embarcación" y "abrir una grieta en el aire, en el agua", y no prestaba nada de atención a la otra nave.

De un momento a otro, Rei se silenció y cambió de color. Apurado y avergonzado, se llevó una mano al rostro, pero Makoto y Gou, como buenos vecinos de la costa, conocían las señales del mareo.

Y después todo fue caos.

Un fuerte viento sacudió de pronto la embarcación, que empezó a cabecear con violencia. Nagisa no había perfeccionado el arte de anudar, así que algunas velas y cabos se desprendieron. Haruka perdió el control del timón, por lo que la nave se desvió del rumbo que debía seguir, y amenazó con volcarse, con estrellarse con el rompeolas.

—Abatimiento—susurró Gou, levemente alterada, al notar la pésima presentación que estaban haciendo delante de los compañeros de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de remediar la situación, porque Rei, incapaz de contener el vómito, perdió el equilibrio y… simplemente, se cayó del barco, a un mar oscuro y revoltoso, con la amenaza de que el cabeceo del navío lo golpeara fatalmente.

Haru sin consultarlo, se lanzó al mar, también. Con premura, logró alcanzar a Rei y mantenerlo a flote. El Capitán de Samezuka, cuyo navío se había acercado, al notar las dificultades de los chicos de Iwatobi, también se lanzó y con ayuda de un salvavidas, llevó a Rei hasta su embarcación.

Makoto, aprovechando que el navío se inclinaba hacia estribor y de su habilidad de comunicarse a través de la mirada con Haru, estiró el brazo por la borda, hasta alcanzar a Haru.

Desde el otro navío, Mikoshiba les gritó que deben estabilizarse. Nagisa hacía un gran esfuerzo por sostener la vela principal y evitar que quedaran a la deriva, a merced de los vientos. De la misma forma, Gou usaba todas sus fuerzas para sostener el timón, pero ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Haru se puso de pie, y observó el panorama, analizando sus opciones. Identificó barlovento y sotavento; calculó la distancia hacia el rompeolas, que cada vez se hacía más corta; y los daños del barco y la tripulación hasta el momento.

Por su parte, Makoto corrió hacia el timón, y logró soportar los embates de un timón desenfrenado, aliviando la carga de Gou. Estabilizó el rumbo, y miró a Haruka a la espera de los planes que los sacarían de esa situación estaban. "Nada a ceñir" decían los ojos de Haru.

—Gou—susurró Makoto, al cabo de unos segundos, para llamar su atención y procedió a ordenar—. Haru: al timón. Nagisa: que suelte las velas del palo trinquete, y sostenga las del palo mayor. Tú, dale soporte a Nagisa y cuando te dé la señal, suelta el ancla.

La muchacha asintió.

Con movimientos rápidos y con voz fuerte dio las indicaciones. Haru corrió hacia el timón, en el momento en que lo sostuvo, Makoto fue al timón que manejaba la orza: su último recurso para tratar de recuperar la posición y acercar la proa al viento. La fuerza de Makoto, la sagacidad de Haru y los rápidos movimientos de Nagisa y Gou permitieron que enmendaran el rumbo, hacia mar abierto, alejándose del rompeolas, y antes de que cayeran en la inmensidad del mar abierto, Makoto dio la señal. Gou soltó el ancla, y la nave se detuvo.

Escucharon vítores, de parte de los estudiantes de Samezuka.

Cuando se reunieron en tierra firme, después de que lograran dar la vuelta, se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Rei.

Mikoshiba lo había regañado duramente, pues era una irresponsabilidad permitir que alguien que no sabía nadar, ni navegar y que se mareaba, fuera parte de una tripulación y pusiera en riesgo tantas vidas. Rei era consciente de ello, y lamentaba su comportamiento. Sin embargo, estaba anonadado por la manera en que Haru navegó. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso.

Makoto, más bien apenado, le pidió disculpas a Rei por haberlo puesto en una situación peligrosa. Mikoshiba olvidó su enfado para halagar la valentía de Gou. Mientras que Nagisa se mantuvo, inusualmente, callado.

Gou lamentó los daños a la embarcación, pero Mikoshiba los desestimó, consideraba una excelente práctica que sus estudiantes debieran hacer las reparaciones, los cuales se quejaron coloridamente. No tenían muchas oportunidades para lastimar las barcas de esa manera, menos de tener que repararlas. Para tranquilidad de las arcas de Iwatobi, Mikoshiba los invitó a visitar la zona de dirigibles y olvidó los daños. Makoto y Haru desestimaron la invitación para visitar la piscina.

Por razones de seguridad, no tenían permitido acercarse mucho al área de dirigibles; sin embargo, tenían a la vista uno de los orgullos aéreos de Samezuka: sostenido por una delgada cuerda de plata, a varios pies de altura, flotaba un zepelín, del cual guindaba una fragata. La fragata más hermosa que Rei había visto en su vida.

Ryugazaki olvidó la incomodidad de la ropa estrecha y pequeña que le habían prestado, y admiró la ligereza del dirigible.

—Cuando te vi saltar la pértiga—murmuró Nagisa, a su lado—, me recordó lo que significa navegar en los cielos. Te veías hermoso en el salto con pértiga… y los cálculos que haces me recuerdan los cálculos que se necesitan para que los barcos vuelen—sonrió.

—Los barcos no vuelan—susurró Rei.

—Sí vuelan—la voz de Nagisa, era suave, soñadora—. Y son hermosos. Es la mejor sensación. Tú, Rei-chan, puedes volar. No es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.

—Yo solo hago teoría y cálculos…

—Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso, Rei-chan—dijo Nagisa—. Y para volar se necesitan muchos cálculos. Por tanto, también es hermoso. Solo pensé que me gustaría que nadaras con nosotros, que navegaras con nosotros, que volaras con nosotros.

.O.o.O.

Al día siguiente, la profesora Amakata citó a Makoto en la dirección para informarle del futuro del proyecto de navegación. Ryugazaki Rei estaba con ella.

—Quiero unirme como miembro a prueba.

…

See you next _water_ time!

* * *

Hola.

Trato de apegarme lo máximo al canon y he investigado sobre términos de navegación en el mar. Soy una gran novata: tanto en explicar cómo navegar y en describir escenarios Steampunk, pero hice un esfuerzo para ubicarlos en este mundo donde los barcos pueden volar. ¿Qué tal les parece?

Quería terminar este capítulo con una tripulación formada, y quedó monstruoso, así que tómense su tiempo para leer con tranquilidad. En el próximo, explicaré mejor los roles de cada como miembros de una tripulación y la diferencia entre las aeronaves y los barcos. Y después, veremos como lidian con sus demonios: esa es la idea. La falta de dinero, el temor de Makoto de entrar al barco, los cálculos: son datos importantes.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capítulo: Natsuna27, Red Tomatoe, AlexaMiddleford-19, ashira23, CelestiaLovelace. Me animaron muchísimo, no pensé que fuera a recibir alguna muestra de apoyo, así que me han sorprendido gratamente. Soy tan feliz. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. También gracias y un beso a quienes marcaron la alerta o dejaron el favorito.

Espero regalarles un ratito de entretenimiento.

Me harían muy feliz con un review :3

ヽ(´▽｀)ノ


End file.
